Blurs of Silver
by anonymous skrub
Summary: Primarily revolving around our favorite old English speaking LT of the Hunters, Zoe, and a certain flirty, mischievous daughter of Hermes and legacy of Rome. I'm sadistic, I know. Just wait till I get a major plot twist in my head. MUAHAHAHAHA! ACTION!
1. Chapter 1

Silver blurs dashed through the snow-covered forests of upstate New York. The blurs were nearly invisible to the naked eye; the only sign showing they were there was snow softly falling from the trees of which they traveled through. As cars rolled and trucks roared over the highways that surrounded the quiet countryside, the blurs sped by.

To a mortal, these blurs would likely appear as a pack of wolves, which was not far from the truth, as silver and white blurs on the ground panted and growled in anticipation for the kill. These "blurs" were the legendary Hunters of Artemis, and they were on a rescue mission.

In a small village near Buffalo, the hunters panted with baited breath as they awaited the order to advance. A girl resembling a Persian princess, complete with a silver tiara on her head, held a clenched fist, then signaled for a half dozen hunters on her right to move up. This was Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Pleione and Atlas, and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

The armed maidens stealthily dashed up to one of the houses, keeping watch with bows drawn and arrows notched. A man ran out onto the front porch, looked behind him and shut the door, and was promptly grabbed by the hunters, and castrated, before a hunting knife was driven into his head. The deep red blood seeped into the soft, white snow around the house, staining its purity with the darkness of humanity.

The other hunters moved into place, and as Zoë went to open the door after it had been closed, the door was crushed as a man with a empousai on top of him was thrown through it, screaming- well, gurgling, actually, seeing as a chunk of his esophagus was missing- as the vampire-like shedemon tore another hunk of flesh out of his chest before being killing by a silver arrow.

The hunters charged in, staring at the gory mess created by the monsters. A young boy, no more than 6, lay in a pool of blood, still clutching his teddy bear. Though man haters, a few of the girls felt tears in their eyes as such a young and innocent soul was brought down to the realm of Hades.

As Zoë turned a corner, a Hellhound pup leapt at her, teeth bared. Her eyes widened before a loud crack was heard, and Zoë watched in slow motion as a gleaming bullet punched through and exited the beast, before travelling behind her and hitting another, both dissolving into golden dust. Zoë whirled around to see a teenage girl, covered in monster dust and blood, standing with a old mortal rifle- an M14 from the 1960s, she mused- that was still slightly smoking from the discharged round.

As the girl stared at her incredulously, another empousai charged from down another hallway, followed by more monsters. The girl snapped the rifle in their direction, loud bang! noises produced by the rifle as empty casings fell from the chamber to the floor. The monsters charged still, though a few dozen silver arrows stopped those few.

The girl, clad in what was somewhere between pajamas and outdoors clothes, ejected the magazine, twirled it, and Zoë saw a small red glow emit from the empty interior, which was soon refilled with 20 rounds. Her eyes widened- again- as Zoë gazed upon the magical weapon. It was the first she'd seen of a modern mortal weapon that was infused with magic.

The unknown girl had sandy blonde hair, dyed dark red at the tips. She had bright blue eyes, and could almost immediately be identified as a daughter or Hermes. However, her eyes held no mirth at the moment, and her face was questioning and stoic.

"Who the hell are you people," she asked harshly, eyes flitting over each of the hunters. Her eyes lingered on Zoë slightly, but she took it as curiosity at her circlet signifying her rank.

Zoë stepped forward, announcing, "We are the Hunters of Lady Artemis, and we were sent here to rescue a powerful demigoddess. I take it that is you?" The girl squinted before leveling her rifle right at Zoë, and firing as she screamed, "DOWN!"

Zoë instinctively ducked and saw a Cyclopes take multiple rounds to the chest before dissolving. The Hunters scrambled out of the way of a charging horde that tore through the walls of the small home.

Many fell to bullets and arrows, but there were too many. "THIS WAY!" the girl shouted, gesturing out a screen door. The hunters dashed through it, blending back into the tree line. The small army of monsters stayed hot on their tail, though.

"Anyone have an empty water bottle?!" half-asked, half-screamed the daughter of Hermes. A hunter tossed her one, and she pulled out a knife and cut out holes in it. Zoë looked at her weirdly; well, as weirdly as one can when running for their lives.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, vaulting over a fallen tree. The girl slipped the open bottom of the bottle over the muzzle of the rifle and grinned. "Something stupid," she retorted. "Keep running and I'll draw'em off. There's a waterfall that has some nice defensive positions a few miles up ahead. I'll meet you there later, beautiful," she continued, making to move off, before a hand gripped her arm.

"Are you trying to get killed?" Zoë screamed; face slightly red- from running, she assured herself. The daughter of Hermes smirked, fire lighting up in her eyes. "Don't worry 'bout me, just keep that pretty face of yours wrinkle-free and I'll be fine," she flirted, before dashing off and firing. The extra escaped gas diminished the noise the rifle made greatly. A large portion of monsters followed her, Hellhounds howling in excitement.

Zoë tried (and almost succeeded- almost) to control her blush, fueled by rage and embarrassment. The daughter of Hermes dashed off, the constant firing lighting up the pre-dawn forest.

"Hunters," she yelled, "keep moving!" The hunters gladly obliged, and took off full speed. The silver blurs rose again.

 _ **Back with our unnamed (for now) heroine...**_

To say Gabriella Angela Daniels was having a bad day would be putting it lightly. First, being told she was a demigod by her mother, her grandfather dying of an infected leg wound he sustained in Vietnam, then her constantly abusive stepfather. Her little half-brother, Simon... she couldn't think about him. Not now.

She ran, everything her grandfather and mother taught her coming to control her actions. She knew her father was Hermes. Her grandpa was a son of Mars. Yeah, big controversial issue right there. They got over it.

Her rifle grew warm enough to keep her palms and fingers from freezing off. Maybe running out in a WWII jacket, thin tank top, pajama pants, and sneakers wasn't the best idea... In her defense, she WAS being attacked by dozens of monsters.

The said-monsters closed in, and she smirked; time to put some of these powers to good use. As they got too close for effective rifle fire, she clicked on the safety, and the rifle transformed into a hog's tooth necklace. She ripped her grandpa's dog tags from her neck, and held twin combat knives, honed to perfection.

As a Hellhound leapt at her, she ducked and raised one knife, gutting it, before leaping over the snapping jaws of another, driving the knives into its skull. A Cyclopes lumbered towards her, pulling up a 20-foot pine tree, and raising it to smash her.

An empousai with a blood-stained mouth grinned at her, mockingly saying, "I do wish you could be eaten, my dear. I hope you taste as good as your brother." That did it.

With an almost inhumane scream of rage, as the tree club descended at her, Gabriella glowed bright red and gold, and as the tree connected, it shattered down the trunk. The monsters froze in fear- who WAS this demigod!?

A traditional Greek shield shoved the tree off, and a Roman gladius was raised into the air. A scream reverberated throughout the forest.

"AVE, MARS ULTIMA ET HERMES!"

A female came out of the dust, clad in a blood red bronze breastplate, a golden Spartan helm, bracers, and a Roman style armored skirt. The most intimidating thing? Her eyes were glowing bright blue and blood red.

The empousai barely muttered, "Oh shit," before she was cut down by an angry demigod. Gabriella raised her shield and crouched low, peeking over the top.

"Come at me," she growled. The army of roughly 140 assorted monsters charged. None survived.


	2. Excuses, excuses

As Zoë waited for the mysterious girl to appear again, she had the Hunters set up in a 240 perimeter. A frozen waterfall and river stood at their backs, the snow and ice glistening in the mid-day sun. As Zoë finished checking with Phoebe for an overwatch position, she dropped to her knees and clutched her head. Rage, bloodlust, fear, anger, hatred; a wave of negative emotions suddenly erupted and overwhelmed the senior Lieutenant.

A Hunter cried out, "What the Hades is THAT?!" A giant red and blue, slowly blending into purple, light shot into the air, in the general direction the girl had ran off to.

A sudden piercing scream reverberated throughout the Catskill valley, and then the scream and the light stopped. Zoë slowly was able to get back to her feet, eyes wide with fear. Thoughts raced through her mind, was it a god(dess), a Titan, a demigod, WHAT!?

A sudden rapid snapping of branches and brushing of leaves drew all the Hunters' attention to the northeast corner, near where the activity had come from. A blur shot out, and slowed enough for the image of the same girl from before to be visible. She stumbled a few times and collapsed, sliding in the snow towards the Hunters.

Zoë gestured for Chloë and Mercedes, two newer Hunters, to come over with her. Together, the 3 bounded over towards the unconscious demigod, Zoë sliding to check on her.

Vitals... over the top, but there.

Breathing... rapid and shallow, needs rest to regain breath.

Zoë quickly went through her basic mental checklist, before gesturing for Chloë and Mercedes to deploy their emergency stretcher. Zoë picked up the girl, who was actually surprisingly and almost quite scarily light, and placed her on it, before gesturing for the girls to run back to the camp. A few seconds later, Zoë almost smacked her head. Daughter of the Titan of strength, superhuman strength inherited... dumb-dumb.

Delilah, a daughter of Apollo and- unsurprisingly- a hospital nurse, rushed into the medical tent after them, already sorting through the supplies and grabbing what she needs.

"Symptoms, condition, and or injuries?" She asked monotonously, full medic mode onl

"Short, ragged breaths; very high pulse; seems to be a few broken ribs, maybe a rolled ankle; also dehydration, early stages of frostbite and trench foot, and going into shock," Zoë rolled off, pausing to take a breath.

Delilah smashed some ambrosia and mixed it with nectar, handing the combined concoction to Zoë. She, in turn, stirred it a bit, then held up still-mystery girl's head and brought the cup to her lips. The girl greedily sipped it down, her pale and clammy complexion already disappearing, her breaths evening out.

"Rub this on her rib cage," Delilah ordered, tossing a vial of painkilling and fast-acting healing gel. Zoë rolled up the girl's shirt, revealing what under normal circumstances would be a very attractive stomach. The cracked and protruding ribs, however, took that factor out at the moment.

Zoë tried to set her ribs a bit before applying the gel, and as she slowly moved the bones into their approximate place, gasps and whimpers of pain emanated from the tent. Zoë grimaced a bit, then gingerly applied the gel to her near-shattered ribs.

The cool, soothing lotion eased the wrinkles and scrunches of pain out of the girl's face, and the soft blue glow turned her abdominal region back to normal. Zoë had some left over, so she applied a tad bit to the injured ankle. The formerly grotesquely twisted appendage was rendered normal again under the healing magic of the Hunt's medic.

Chloë and Mercedes stood around quite awkwardly, so Zoë dismissed the two. They scampered off, back into the recesses of the forest. Delilah opened a small flap, letting cool mountain air into the tent, but more importantly, sunlight.

The rays of solar energy fell upon their patient, and Delilah held her hands, bending the light and redirecting it towards the girl. A gold glow shone throughout the tent, as Delilah used her demigod powers as the daughter of the sun god to heal her charge.

Zoë watched, still transfixed by the majesty of it all. All she had were hidden muscles, really. While helpful, they weren't nearly as useful as blessings of archery, music, AND healing. What was the modern expression mortal teens use? "Rest in spaghetti" or "Rest in pepperoni"? Either way, they are much to addicted with Italian foods.

Delilah stumbled a bit, prompting Zoë to catch her and lead her to another bed. She promptly gulped down half a flask of nectar, her sweat disappearing and color returning. She wiped her mouth, not risking licking up the dangerous liquid.

"She'll be fine in a few minutes," Delilah said, before grabbing a camping hat she wore outside and lying down. "I'll jus- *yawn* - be right heeee... Zzzzz..." The mighty daughter of Apollo, snoring away in a tent. 'Twas a sight to behold.

Zoë stared at the mystery girl. "Who are you," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, her eyes opened, and the next thing /spanspan style="font-size: 12.8px;"Zoë saw was a flash of war, horror, and despair. Then she collapsed./span/div


End file.
